cincin untuk eomma
by JaeRinKyu
Summary: Re-Publish! mian yg barusan itu ada salah kata-,- Cast : Lee sungmin and others. OC for eomma. OneShoot! RnR please?


**Cast : Lee Sungmin,Yesung,Yunho,other cast. OC for eomma.**

**Disclaimer : semua cast punya Tuhan YME. Tapi cerita ini punya jaerin.**

**Warn : GS for sungmin&leeteuk. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Cincin untuk Eomma. **

**by : JaeRinKyu**

**.**

**.**

Malam belum lagi larut. Desau daun bambu di musim kemarau terasa menyayat hati. Aku duduk sendiri di ruang depan rumah kecilku sambil melipat pakaian yang kering terjemur tadi siang. Sepi. Seisi rumah sudah tidur kecuali aku. Di bilik sebelah, eomma kulihat sedang ngeloni Hae, anakku. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Hae untuk tidur bersama eomma jika kebetulan eomma sedang menginap di rumah.

Ah, eomma. Ia sudah semakin tua sekarang. Sudah mencapai 60 tahun. Raganya tak sekuat dulu, tubuhnya telah nampak letih, rambutnya sudah dipenuhi uban, tetapi sorot matanya tetap memancarkan kasih sayang dan kedamaian.

Kemarin siang eomma datang. Ini memang sudah kami rencanakan sejak dulu. Eomma datang ke tempatku, dan dua hari lagi aku akan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit untuk menemui dokter spesialis kandungan untuk memasang cincin di rahimnya. Ya, sejak dua tahun lalu, eomma memang mengalami turun rahim. Jaringan penyangga rahimnya sudah sedemikian rapuh sehingga tak kuat lagi menyangga rumah tempatku bersemayam selama sembilan bulan dulu. Rumah hangat yang membuatku enggan keluar sehingga aku menangis menjerit-jerit ketika dipaksa keluar dari rahim eommaku dan dipaksa menikmati kerasnya dunia yang hingga kini masih kurasakan sejak lebih dari tiga puluh tahun kelahiranku.

Rahim ini harus disangga agar tak menghalangi jalannya kencing. Penyangganya berbentuk semacam cincin besar yang harus dimasukkan ke dalam vagina untuk menyangga rahim ini. Setiap tiga bulan sekali, cincin ini harus diganti. Sebenarnya sih solusi utamanya rahim ini harus diangkat, tapi biaya dari mana? Eomma sudah tak punya apa-apa lagi yang bisa dijual di kampung. Hanya sebentuk rumah sederhana dan sedikit pekarangan yang sesekali mengeluarkan hasil bumi untuk ditukar dengan beras dan minyak. Aku? Aku hanya seorang yeoja biasa. Ibu rumah tangga yang tak punya penghasilan sendiri. Sehari-hari, aku hanya mengandalkan upah suamiku sebagai buruh mingguan pabrik rokok.

.

.

**Cincin untuk Eomma.**

Anak eomma-ku tiga orang, aku yang terakhir. Semasa aku kecil dulu, kami tinggal di sebuah desa yang terdapat di lereng gunung yang subur. Untuk kehidupan sehari-hari, kami mengandalkan hasil sawah dan kebun yang cukup untuk menghidupi kami sekeluarga: Appa, Eomma, dua orang kakakku, dan aku. Appa seorang pekerja keras. Tekadnya sangat kuat untuk menyekolahkan anaknya. Kami dilarangnya ikut bekerja di sawah, tugas kami yang utama adalah belajar.

Selepas SMA, Yunho hyung, kakak tertuaku langsung kuliah. Appa sanggup membiayainya dengan mengandalkan hasil sawah dan empang di belakang rumah. Namun, apa hendak dikata. Ketika Yunho hyung semester V, Yesung hyung kelas III SMA, dan aku kelas I SMP, Appa pergi meninggalkan kami untuk selama-lamanya. Meninggalkan kami yang tak terampil mengurus sawah dan kebunnya, meninggalkan eomma untuk merawat 3 anaknya yang masih butuh biaya untuk sekolah. Aku memanggil kakakku dengan sebutan hyung? ya,karena aku tidak terlalu menyukai jika memanggil mereka 'oppa'. aneh? memang. inilah aku. Lee Sungmin.

Eomma pun mengambil alih tugas Appa. Merawat sawah dan kebun yang tak seberapa hasilnya karena tak diolah maksimal. Sesekali datang tengkulak untuk membeli hasil sawah kami secara ijon. Ya, Yunho hyung selalu butuh biaya ini dan itu sehingga terpaksa hasil sawah kami dijual secara ijon. Tentu saja dengan harga yang jauh lebih murah jika dibandingkan dengan pembelian secara wajar. Tapi apa boleh buat? Keadaan memaksa eomma untuk melakukannya.

Dengan terseok-seok, eomma berhasil membawa Yunho Hyung lulus kuliah. Bergelar sarjana ekonomi sekaligus menyunting teman kuliahnya yang anak pengusaha terkenal. Nasibnya memang baik. Pekerjaan ia dapat, istri cantik dan kaya ia punya. Namun, apa hendak dikata, jika ternyata istrinya yang cantik dan kaya itu lebih berkuasa terhadap diri Yunho hyung. Ia hidup di bawah ketiak istrinya yang cantik dan wangi itu. Sejak menikah, ia bahkan bisa dikatakan lupa terhadap kami, adik-adiknya dan tentu saja eomma.

Setiap lebaran, ia memang datang. Mengendarai mobil keluaran terbaru, bersama istri dan anak-anaknya yang harga bajunya bisa buat biaya kami makan satu bulan lebih. Namun, kedatangannya tak lebih dari satu jam, Setelah itu kembali pulang ke kota, ke rumahnya yang mewah. Ah, eomma. Selalu ada kilatan air mata yang menggenang jika lebaran tiba, namun ia tak pernah berkata. Ia hanya diam seakan menerima saja semua takdirnya.

Waktu berlari, bulan bergulir, tahun berganti. Aku tak pernah mencecap bangku SMA meskipun lulus SMP dengan nilai terbaik sekabupaten. Sawah kami sudah habis untuk membiayai pernikahan Yunho hyung. Yesung hyung yang bisa menuntaskan SMA-nya tak lebih beruntung dariku. Selepas SMA, ia hanya bekerja sebagai satpam di pabrik. Darinyalah aku mengenal Cho Kyuhyun, suamiku.

Keadaan ekonomi kami hampir sama. Istri yesung hyung memang bekerja namun bukan berarti uangnya lebih banyak. Ia hanya bekerja sebagai buruh harian pabrik rokok kecil-kecilan yang banyak terdapat di kota kami. Namun, anaknya banyak. Empat orang dengan jarak yang rapat. Ia butuh orang untuk momong anaknya. Harga pemomong sekarang juga tak murah. Kadang kubilang padanya untuk berhenti bekerja saja, tapi ia bilang tak mau hanya menggantungkan hidupnya pada suaminya saja.

Benar juga, kupikir. Tak seperti aku yang hanya mengandalkan upah suamiku. Ya, aku hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa karena memang tak punya keterampilan khusus. Pekerjaan sampinganku hanya memelihara ayam di pekarangan sempit belakang rumahku. Menjelang lebaran kemarin ayam-ayam itu kujual semua. Hasilnya lumayan untuk biaya berlebaran, sebagian kusisihkan untuk biaya mengganti cincin yang menyangga rahim eomma.

Selama ini aku selalu bisa menyisihkan biaya untuk mengganti cincin itu. Namun, hari ini aku kebingungan. Uang yang harusnya kugunakan untuk membeli cincin itu kemarin hari kupinjamkan kepada Leeteuk eonni, tetangga sebelah. Anaknya terpaksa dirawat di rumah sakit karena diare setelah makan makanan sembarangan selama hari raya. Dan sekarang eomma di rumahku seolah menagih janji padaku untuk mengganti cincinnya yang memang sudah saatnya diganti.

Pelan, kuhela nafas panjang. Uang dari mana? Tiga ratus ribu bukan jumlah yang kecil untukku. Hutang? Ah, eomma tidak membiasakan berhutang padaku. Sejak kecil, jika kami sedang tak punya uang, kami cukup makan dengan ikan asin. Jika pun ikan asin tak terbeli, cukuplah nasi dengan garam dan terasi. Tak berani aku berhutang, takut bilang, takut tak bisa mengembalikan karena aku tak punya cadangan janji untuk mengembalikan hutang itu.

Ah, eomma. Tak mungkin aku membiarkannya menderita karena rahimnya terluka oleh cincin yang kadaluarsa. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Pusing aku dibuatnya. Hendak bilang pada suamiku rasanya percuma karena semua upahnya telah diberikannya padaku.

Yesung hyung? Tak tega rasanya merecoki ekonominya. Anak-anaknya butuh biaya yang tak sedikit. Yunho hyung. Ya, satu-satunya harapan adalah Yunho Hyung. Dia yang keadaan ekonominya mapan. Tapi bisakah? Beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku memberitahunya tentang sakitnya eomma, dia diam saja. Sekali waktu, aku pernah bertemu dengannya ketika keluar dari halaman apotek usai menebus obat untuk eomma. Ketika ditanya, aku jujur bicara apa adanya dan dia tak berkomentar. Sekilas kulihat kilatan di matanya, tapi tak lama. Ia berlalu dengan mengucapkan doa semoga eomma cepat sehat.

Hanya itu. Ya, hanya itu. Kupikir, ia juga mengkhawatirkan eomma, tetapi ia tak kuasa menggeliat dari kungkungan istrinya. Kakakku yang pandai itu terlalu dikontrol oleh istrinya. Semua pengeluarannya dihitung, bahkan untuk bensin. Mungkin juga untuk biaya bayar toilet di POM Bensin. Tak mungkin aku mengemis kepada kakak iparku dengan mengatasnamakan eomma. Bukan karena namaku, tapi aku takut eomma semakin tak berharga di mata kakak iparku yang cantik itu. Sungguh tak rela rasanya bila ini yang terjadi.

Malam melarut. Aku masih termangu di ruang depan meskipun lipatan pakaianku sudah selesai. Suara jangkrik berpadu dengan desau desir daun bambu membuatku enggan beranjak dari dudukku. Aku mau kedamaian ini. Kedamaian yang sedikit tak bisa kurasakan karena 'Â' sebentuk cincin yang harus segara terpasang untuk menyangga rahim eomma, tempatku bersemayam selama lebih dari sembilan bulan, berpuluh tahun lalu.

Tok tok tok!

Tiba-tiba kudengar ketukan keras di pintu. Malam-malam begini ada tamu? Segera aku bangkit dari dudukku dan membuka pintu. Leeteuk eonni. Leeteuk eonni datang mengembalikan uang yang dipinjamnya dulu. Tiga ratus ribu. Jumlah yang sama tepat dengan yang kubutuhkan untuk mengganti cincin penyangga rahim eomma.

"Syukur lah" gumamku. "Besok kita bisa mengganti cincin itu, Eomma," bisikku pelan pada diriku sendiri. Perlahan kubuka tirai yang menutupi bilik tempat eomma terbaring. Damai rasanya melihatnya tersenyum dalam tidur.

**..**

**END.**

* * *

Gimana? Jelek yah? Gaje yah? Emang ff jaerin mah gaje semua xD jaerin bikin ini hanya untuk renungan aja kok hehe. Mian for typo *bow* Berminat untuk meninggalkan jejak? ;)


End file.
